


Don't Leave this World

by SBLucky



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Langst, M/M, why did I have to make this sad omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBLucky/pseuds/SBLucky
Summary: Keith is a Ballet teacher in training. One day he falls and breaks his leg therefore sending him to the hospital. Fortunately for Keith he has a hot nurse named Lance.





	Don't Leave this World

Keith opened his eyes slowly. He noticed a figure in front of him.

“Ah. You’re awake...You’ve been asleep for awhile. Your friends just left.”

“W-Where am I?”Keith asked.

“You’re in the hospital, You fell and broke your leg. Due to your past medical issues we’ve put you in high security. I made sure you got your own room with bed and bath so you’d be more comfortable and at home.” The figure smiled.

The figure soon appeared to be a nurse, his uniform was blue. 

“My name is Lance, I’m a trainee nurse. I’ll be taking care of you for the next 2 months.”

“My name is Keith, I’m a dance teacher in training also…”

“It’s nice to meet you, If you need anything just press that red button and i will be notified immediately.” Lance smiled.

“Thank you…” Keith smiled.

“Do you need anything? Food? Water?” Lance's asked concerned.

“Water please.”

“Very well then, I'll be right back.” Lance said as he went to go get Keith his water.

Once lance was gone Keith went straight to his phone  
—  
The following shows texts messages from a group chat.

Swords4lyfe: Guys my nurse is fucking hot.

SmolCalculator: We know, we've met him. Did you get his number? 

Swords4lyfe: Sadly, no but I will soon.

NiceGordonRamsey: Well you two are going to be stuck with each other for 2 months so chat as much as you can! 

IrukaSensei: Don't fuck up.

Swords4lyfe: Thanks for that encouraging advice.  
Have to get going, it's time to make my move.

SmolCalculator: Stop. 

—

Lance entered the room with some water and snacks,”I brought some snacks too if you get hungry later.” Lance said as he gave him his water and set down the snack on the table next to him.

Keith took the water,”Thanks...You want to like… talk? It's kinda boring sitting and watching tv all the time.”

Lance blushed,”Sure! To be honest I was gonna ask you the same thing… they usually make me do a lot of boring paperwork when I'm not tending to someone so I'm glad you asked.” 

“Great… so how do you like being a nurse?” Keith asked.

“I love it actually!...Other than the paperwork… but in all I really do like helping others. What about you? How do you like dancing?”

“It's a pain sometimes, as you can see…” Keith said as he pointed to his injured leg.

Lance chuckled,”I see.”

“But I love dancing, I teach ballet so it's elegant and quiet. My friends are also dance instructors as well, except Pidge and Hunk. Hunk is a football player so he needs to learn ballet for balance and such and Pidge got dragged in by their mom but they're starting to accept it.”

“And the other two?” Lance asked, curious.

“Their names are Allura and Shiro. They both own a little place called Voltron Ballet. I'm Shiro’s adopted brother. He dragged me into learning this hell. What about you? Do you have any friends?” 

“I don't actually. My parents are strict so they hired a private tutor. They didn't want anyone distracting me…I'm not very fond of the other nurses either…” Lance said with his head down.

“Well I'm your friend now.” Keith smiled

“Thank you. I enjoy talking to you.” Lance smiled at him.

“U-Umm… can I, by any chance, get your number? So we can communicate.” Keith asked nervously.

“Absolutely! I'd love that.” Lance beamed up in happiness.

Lance then told Keith his number.

“Got it” Keith smiled

Lance gasped,”Oh my, look at the time! I have to get going… Remember the red button! Er… or you can just text me.” Lance chuckled then left

“Will do!” Keith said before lance left.

“Will do…” 

—  
More texts from the group chat

Swords4lyfe: I got his number guys.

SmolCalculator: WoWzA congrats.

NiceGordonRamsey: I'm proud of you buddy! 

IrukaSensei: You didn't fuck up for once.

Swords4lyfe: Shut up.

—

Keith looked at the time. It was getting pretty late.

“Time for bed.” Keith said as he turned the lights off and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo I'm back with another AU There's gonna be a lot of langst so grab your seatbelt and get ready to ride this rollercoaster. This is a fic for my Ballerina Au that nobody wanted again.Gahh I hope you like this! I've been wanting to write something other than my fairy Au but don't worry chapter 7 of my fairy AU is almost done! I've been writing a lot recently so expect it probably next weekend. Oh and also if you don't know who Iruka Sensei is look it up go to images and you'll see why that's Shiro's name.


End file.
